


Love Hurts

by Ainmhi



Series: The life and times of Ciale and James [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainmhi/pseuds/Ainmhi
Summary: The past has a way of catching up with you, not matter how hard you try to avoid it. Sometimes it's a like meeting an old friend, warm and full of fond memories. And sometimes it comes all at once, cold and dark as the moment you left it. And just sometimes, it can be deadly.





	1. Love Hurts

Blue eyes stared down, almost fondly, at the object he was holding. Warm skin brushed the cool metal over and over. His ears twitched at the sound of a car alarm chirping, blonde hair swaying slightly with the sudden movement.

He sat the object in his nightstand drawer, closing it before walking down the stairs; a cold, calculating look etched into his features. He looked down the hall just in time to see a dark headed man, his fiancé, walking into the door, gently pushing it closed with his heel.

The sound of the latch catching echoes through the house, and just like that, his feature settles into a warm smile, walking over to help his fiancé out of his coat.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

His fiancé hung his coat up and loosened his tie, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Same as usual. Too many demanding clients, not enough people to help them. What about you day, love? Have a good one?”

“It was alright. We got off let off early due to some state inspection tomorrow. I used the extra time to make you favorite for dinner tonight.”

His fiancé's eyes lit up, like a kid on Christmas. He hugged him tight, nose nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as amazing as you, Ciale."

Blue eyes darkened for a moment. A slight pain echoed in his chest, but he brushed it off.

"You deserve nothing less, James. Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

Ciale took his fiancé’s hand and led him to the table, his expression once again falling flat. Tonight was the night he had set aside, that fact was non negotiable. The only question was: could he follow through with what needed to be done?

\---------------------------

Dinner was it's usual quiet affair, conversation flowing smoothly between the two as they ate. It wasn't until Ciale came back from putting away the dishes, settling into his fiancés lap, that it became more.

"I'm glad your home"

Ciale nuzzles into his fiancés shoulder, taking in the warmth of James's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad I'm home too, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here"

James kisses along Ciales neck, smirking as he felt the smaller man shiver at the light touches. He moved his hands under Ciale's shirt, palms warm against the blondes cooler skin.

"How about we move to the bedroom James" Ciale whispered in the raven haired man's ear, voice low and husky, causing James to shiver.

Quickly picking him up, and positioning Ciale's legs around his waist, he carried them to their bedroom, silently thankful Cale didn't distract him while he walked.

Once James stepped over the threshold, Ciale attacked his neck, nipping at his fiancé's skin, then soothing the marks with his tongue, smirking at the moans he was drawing out of his lover.

James's steps stuttered as he walked to the bed, laying them down on the duvet as I held himself over his slighter lover, taking his turn to mark Ciale's neck. The blondes moans just spurred him on more.

"J-James. Shirt. Off. Now"

The blonde demanded can tugging at the hem of the dark haired man's shirt, hands slipping under the fabric and up his torso before he even pulled it off. James groaned as his felt Ciale's nails scrape over his nipples.

"Something seems v-very unfair here-oh Ciale- unfair here"

James could barely form a coherent sentence with the blonde biting his way from his waist to his neck, nibbling on his ear once he got there.

"Then why don't you change that James..."

Ciale breathed huskily into James's ear, smirking as his lover attacked his neck, his troubles pushed to the back of his mind for the immediate time.

\--------------------

It was around four in the morning when Ciale awoke next, instantly realizing James wasn't in bed with him, then seeing their door ajar and light from down the hall. Ciale sighed at the sight and grabbed the object from his night stand.

'I guess it's time then'

Ciale grabbed some pants, absently noting they where James, silently walking down the short hallway into their spare room, already knowing what he would see.

As Ciale entered the room, he saw James just steps in front of him, looking at all of Ciale's suitcases on the bed, packed for a long trip. James twitched slightly as he heard Ciale settle against the door frame.

"Your leaving me."

It wasn't a question, and Ciale was slightly surprised at the calm tone of his fiancé's voice. There was no point in lying.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think"

"And what reasons would those be, Ciale?"

Ciale sighed, that was the question he didn't want to answer, but he didn't have a choice. He stood up straight, right hand gripping the object hidden behind his back tighter.

"It's not easy to explain, it would take more time than I have James. But when we met, you remember I was cold, almost closed off emotionally. It took you ages to break down my walls, and I’m so thankful you did"

James hasn't moved, nor shown any indication he was even listening, but Ciale knew he was taking in every word. It brought a small smiles to the blondes face.

"But there's something I've hidden from you all these years. And that is this fact; I'm a gun for hire, James, a hitman. I was one of the best actually. When we met, I was only in town because of my mark. Your boss actually. But then I met you, and suddenly I couldn't focus. The only contract I've ever left incomplete."

Ciale was silent, hyper-aware of any movement James might make, body tense. But James never moved, he only spoke in the same calm, even tone.

"You didn't pull the trigger... because of me? And your telling me this now.... Oh. I see"

The note of finality in James voice shattered Ciale's heart, as tears pooled in his eyes, he did nothing to stop them from falling. Instead he extended his arm, holding the object toward his fiancé.

"I'm sorry, James.... I will always love you"

James turned around at that moment, hearing the pain in Ciale's voice, only to come fact to face with a handgun, a silencer attached to it. He didn't look surprised, or angry, instead like he almost expected it.

"I love you too, Ciale. With all my heart"

The only response he got, was the soft click of the hammer being pulled back, and the almost silent echo of the gun as it went off.

All James did, was smile softly.


	2. Alternate ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of two alternate endings to "Love Hurts"

‘Pewpewpew’

Ciale pulled the trigger, kept pulling it until the clip emptied, the gun ‘clickclickclick’ in his hand.

Jame stood, blood flowing down his torso, that same smile on his lips. He slowly sank down to his knees, looking up at Ciale.

“I will always be with you, watching over you. Remember that”

James fell forward, his body going ‘thump’ against the plush carpet. Ciale stood, wide eyed, before sinking to his knees, a blood curdling wail leaving his lips. He retched, the dinner he’d eaten hours earlier coming up. After a few minutes he was dry heaving, nothing left for his body to expel.

He stood slowly, moving mechanically to grab his bag and carry them to their car, HIS car, before grabbing a can of gas from the garage, walking upstairs to begin the end of his life here.

He walked gingerly into the spare bedroom, nose involuntary scrunching up at the sight of red blood staining the white carpet. He kneeled down next to his lovers cooling body, slipping off his engagement ring and laying it in James’s hand, closing it around the metal tightly.

“I love you James…. Always”

He stood, dousing the room in gasoline, pouring almost half the can onto James’s body, before moving through the rest of the house. As he walked out the door, he lit a match, watching for a moment as the flame burned down, before throwing it into the foyer. 

He climbed in the vehicle, glancing into the rearview just in time to see the first floor of the house light up as the flames spread. And he drove on, glancing back a second time to see the second floor in the same ethereal, destructive light. As the flames filled the spare room, he tore the mirror down from it’s perch, tossing it out the open drivers side window.

And he drove on.


	3. Alternate ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending Two of "Love Hurts"

There was a muffled ‘pew’ as the gun went off, the plaster cracking and and spraying as the bullet ripped through it. James’s eye blinked rapidly in surprise, locking on to Ciale only see unbridled anger and anguish in his eyes, the gun tumbling to the ground. 

“Ciale…?” 

The blonde stood frozen for a moment, before lashing out faster than James could comprehend, sending the gun flying with a kick, collapsing into a heap at almost the same time, sobs racking his small frame. 

James approached his fiance slowly, hesitance in every move. His slowly reached hand out, laying it softly on the blonde’s shoulder. He could hear Ciale mumbling to himself, and had to really strain to hear.

“Why can’t I do it…. I can’t even pull the trigger”

James got up, crossing the room to pull the curtains, just in case of nosey neighbors, before coming back to Ciale, wrapping him in his arms. 

“It’ll be okay, hush love. We’ll get through this”

Ciale looked up, tears streaming down his face, searching his lovers eyes for answers.

‘Pewpew’

Gunmetal eyes widened in surprise, looking down from the gun in James hand to the two bullet wounds in his chest.

“You should know better love…. I don’t forgive easily”


End file.
